Come Here Boy
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: Kougaiji is sitting in the garden until he hears something strange. Yaoi Dokugakuji X Kougaiji ONE-SHOT


Kougaiji sat in the garden; which lay just behind the castle. The sun was shining brightly and the morning wing blew gently through the red locks of the prince. It was pretty silent outside. Not even the chirping of birds was heard in the sky.

He wondered if any of his friends were awake yet. Most likely not...The girls like to sleep in, which he didn't understand why that was. He shook that thought from his mind.

Then there was a strange noise coming from the forest that was nearby. It was a thud-like noise and it kept going. Thud...Thud...Thud...

"What the hell is that?" Kougaiji whispered to himself. Getting up from the spot he was sitting, he walked off into the woods where the annoying noise was coming from.

A few minutes passed of walking in silence and walking through different bushes and trees. The forest was a bit dense. The noise became louder; Kougaiji continue to follow until he saw something. It was a figure of a man. Kou moved closer and looked from behind of a tree. The figure was Dokugakuji.

The tall black hair demon was practicing his swordsmanship. Kougaiji watched him blinking. He always thought he was the only one to get up early. The red head continue to watch Doku carefully. He was a pretty good swordsman, why does he have to practice so much?

Kougaiji watched Dokugakuji's graceful moves. He was becoming entranced by them. Then there was a loud crack. The tree that Doku was hit became weak and began to fall. It was falling right over Kougaiji. He snapped out of his thoughts and stared up in shock. He closed his eyes and waited for impact.

"Kou!"

The red headed princes open his eyes and looked up at Doku who was on top of him. He was protecting him from the tree by using his back as a shield.

"Are you okay?" the black hair demon asked. The prince just nodded and watched as Doku threw the tree off his back. There was a nasty bruise.

" Dokugakuji! Your back it's..." Kougaiji spoke up fearing that Dokugakuji was badly hurt.

"It's okay. Nothing is broken" he laughing. He sat up looking down at the prince. "You look a little flushed...are you okay?" he teased.

Kougaiji sat up blushing "S-shut up. I'm fine" He stood up and looked away. "W-why the hell are you out here this early in the morning?" he asked.

"Just practicing. I can't get out of shape" Dokugakuji said with a small chuckle.

"Whatever" Kou said.

"You must have been very bored if you came out here to watch me practice."

"Maybe" Kougaiji said.

"Is there anything you need, Kou?"

"Not really" The red headed prince said. "I just hate being treated like a prisoner by that stupid bitch."

"I know" Doku said putting his hand on Kougaiji's shoulder gently. "Your step mother is the real pain in the ass...but try to think of this time of confinement as a vacation than being behind bars."

Kougaiji blink and frowned a bit. "We don't have time for vacations."

"You do need to relax a bit more. You are always so tense"

"I am not!"

"You are. Even your back is all tense"

Kougaiji blush a bit feeling Dokugakuji's traveling hands on his back. The red headed prince moved away and turned to Dokugakuji. "I'm relaxed" he said.

"Stop being so stubborn" Doku said laughing a bit.

"Stop teasing me!"

"But...it's so easy for me to do so. It's harmless" Doku said patting Kou on the head.

Kou frowned. "Stop treating me like I'm so little boy. I'm not"

"Then don't act like one." Doku said.

"I do not act like a little boy!"

"Calm down. I was joking again. You should relax more."

"Whatever" said Kou.

"I know how you feel...the feeling of being caged up like a dog." Doku said.

Kougaiji glanced up at Dokugakuji. "Do you?"

"Yes" He moved closer to the prince.

The prince noticed this and felt a bit nervous. A soft blush appeared across his cheeks turning them a pretty shade of pink.

"I've noticed you been blushing a lot around me lately" Doku spoke up softly. The tone of his voice was gentle. "Do you love me?"

Kougaiji glanced away his face now bright red. "W-What makes you think that?"

"Because you're so nervous right now...you're trembling." Doku said lifting the smaller prince's chin. "It's okay...because I feel the same way. I'm willing to do anything for you. I will protect you. "Doku whispered softly as he leaned in and gently captured Kou's lips.

The prince let out a soft gasp at the contact. The kiss itself was wonderful. It was a strange and foreign feeling. He leaned up a bit and returns the kiss. That action made Doku's heart beat faster.

The kissing turned more passionate. Doku's hands traveled behind Kou's back and pulled him closer. The prince wrapped his arms around his bodyguard's neck and shoulders as he held on to him tightly. Another few moments passed and Doku pulled away. "I'm your bodyguard...yours…and only yours…" he chuckled.

Kou was very flushed but nodded. "We should return to the castle. Yaone will start getting worried and beside you look hungry..." He began to walk to the exit of the forest. Doku laughed and followed behind the prince. Things from now on are going to be very interesting.


End file.
